


Ocean Waves

by anonymouslyk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, klance - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Father, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Child Abuse, Detailed smut, Domestic Violence, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, LGBTQ, Love, M/M, Merlance, Mild Gore, No Spoilers, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), References to Drugs, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Suicide Attempt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bxb - Freeform, graphic smut, klance, klangst, merfolk, mermaid, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymouslyk/pseuds/anonymouslyk
Summary: Lance, a curious merman, breaks the rules once again to explore an empty shore, but instead of the normal, quiet adventure, he comes upon a bleeding human against a rock.





	Ocean Waves

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is short and is more of an introduction, the other's will definitely be longer. It's also pretty badly written, but I'll fix it in time. 
> 
> Pay attention to the tags! This story is very..dark..so you've been warned.

((One))

Keith sat where he normally did on the shore, staring off into the ocean water. The waves splashed up on shore, dampening his shoes. But he didn’t care. All he cared about was the scarlet sunset and the deep blue water ahead, wondering what could be out there. The beach was empty; only him, the ocean, and the little blades. 

He comes here everyday when he was upset, burned by his father’s words or toys of torture, or just simply needing a break. It’s where he cried, cut deep into his skin, it’s where no one cared. It’s not like anyone did in the real world either, but here he felt alone, at peace. He sat behind a rock, leaning against it. It’s where he always sat, his blood even stained the stone in a few places. He reached out and ran his pale fingers through the gentle tide, the cold water brushing against his fingertips. He began quietly singing a song, only to himself. The words flowed past his passed his lips as his fingers danced in the waves. He eventually stopped, slumping back down on the rock. He looked up at the sky, watching the sun slowly but surely coming down. He sat there, silent and still for a few minutes before pulling out a little blade, examining it. He’s used these before, but always took a moment to find the sharpest angle to cut with. The shiny metal blade glistened in the setting sun as it’s sides turned, Keith eventually finding the sharpest edge. He pulled down his pants and pulled up his boxer-briefs, revealing a scarred up thigh. He brought the shiny little blade to the soft skin, adding another long, deep cut. He hissed in pain, but didn’t stop, watching the dark red blood ooze onto his leg and into the sand. He felt a tear slip from his eye, a pained but familiar tear. 

Meanwhile, a curious merman was swimming about, getting dangerously close to the shore. His topaz blue, reflecting tail and fins gliding through the gentle waves. He was known for being the adventurous type, always exploring the shores and other things. He was fascinated with humans and land, but knew he was forbidden to ever be near one, even the land was off limits. Still, at times like these he snuck away, wandering the water by the empty shores. He’s never came across a human on his regular explorations, but today was different. 

As he slid around a few rocks, he noticed a little black haired human curled up against a rock. He looked over him, noticing his legs which dripped blood. Worry crossed him, but he didn’t know why. He ducked under the waves, zipping closer and popping his eyes and the top of his head out of the ocean waves to examine the boy closer. He noticed tears slipping from his pretty purple eyes, and the loud, pained cries that escaped his plump lips. 

Keith made another long, deep cut after the last, resulting in nearly ten by this point. He finally put the blade down, not bothering to clean up the blood. He didn’t care if he passed out and died right there, no one would. That's when he finally looked up, a scream escaping his lips. He was being watched.


End file.
